Fluid dispensing technology such as inkjet printing technology is widely used in many commercial products such as printers, facsimile machines, and multifunctional devices including a printing function. Typical inkjet printers include an inkjet print head that receives ink from an ink reservoir. An ink channel supplies ink from the ink reservoir to the inkjet print head. The inkjet print head includes ejection chambers with corresponding nozzles. An ejection member creates pressure on the ink within the ejection chamber to eject ink through a corresponding nozzle, for example, in a form of ink drops. After ejecting the ink from the ejection chamber, new ink is drawn into the ejection chamber from the ink channel.